


Futa Vegeta x harem challenge

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Goku - Freeform, Gohan x Videl x android 21, Harem, Multi, Super saiyan 4 futa Vegeta, Vegeta futa twin sister x Chichi x Bulma x android 18, Vegeta twin sister, Vegeta x Female Goku - Freeform, futa x harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so I don't know how to lay out challenges so I'm putting out a challenge here so please give it a chance please.
Relationships: Futa Vegeta x Bulma, Futa Vegeta x Chichi, Futa Vegeta x android 18, Futa female Vegeta x harem, Gohan x Videl, Gohan x android 21, Vegeta x female Goku
Kudos: 8





	Futa Vegeta x harem challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so all you have to do is make a story out of my idea here ok so please give my idea a chance .

Ok so what if Vegeta had a futa twin sister and she aid him in his journey to namek and together with Gohan and the others try to get the dragon balls before Freiza. And face off against him and after Goku defeated Freiza. Vegeta and his twin sister settle down on earth and joins Female Goku and her friends in there crazy adventures and battles and Vegeta and female Goku becomes lovers. And Vegeta adopted Gohan and Vegeta futa twin sister captures the hearts of 3 beautiful women who she takes as her lovers and brides and is protective of them starts a family together. Join Vegeta twin futa sister has she gets a harem and starts a family as she becomes the most powerful woman in the universes.

Ok so the main character is Vegeta twin futa sister ok and she will unlock super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4 and you can decide if she unlocks ether super saiyan 5 or super saiyan god as her 5th transformation ok.

And Vegeta futa twin sister will unlock super saiyan 4 before the tournament of power in dragon ball super when she trains fir the tournament ok snd will unlock her 5th transformation doing the tournament ok.

And Vegeta twin futa sister lovers will be 

Chichi 

Bulma 

Android 18

And Gohan will could to train after defeating Cell ok and his lovers will be Videl and android 21 ok.

And Vegeta and female Goku will become lovers ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you accept my challenge and let me know what you think please.


End file.
